ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Genseishin Megarider
Geneseishin Megarider is a Japanese series which is set in an alternate universe where its did not set in the Seishin universe. Synopsis In the year 2024 in an alternate universe, an new Geneseishin hero begins to rise when its all start when a 25-year-old young man named Gennosuke Sakakimachi finds an strange belt which turn him into Megarider where he fights the evil Deathkillers as they plans on turning Earth into a new homeland of Deathkillers. Characters Main Characters Megariders * Gennosuke Sakakimachi/Megarider: The main character of the series, Gennosuke was a normal 25-year-old young man who finds the Megarider belt where he become Megarider to fights the evil Deathkillers. He can be a bit of overprotective sometimes to his teammates. When other Megariders appears, he learn the lesson of being a leader. * Mizuki Hoshigaya-Sakakimachi/Pinkrider: Gennosuke's girlfriend and the second Megarider that Gennosuke encounter. At first, he didn't know who she is until after a fight with a Deathkiller, she unmasks herself to Gennosuke which he was shocked by its. She and Gennosuke are dating. * Jinta Shirakora/Goldrider: Gennosuke's old childhood friend. He arrives in Tokyo where he become Goldrider to fight Deathkillers. He encounter both Gennosuke and Mizuki when he was beaten by a Deathkiller. Than, he recovers and joins Gennosuke and Mizuki in their fight to save the world from Deathkillers. * Kenichi "Ken" Kasuzaki/Blackrider: He was captured by the Deathkillers a year ago, he was mind control by them to become Blackrider, he was free by the three Megariders. But, he refuse to join them cause he was brainwash. Than, he would later join the team when they was captured by a Deathkiller. Allies Villains Deathkillers * Emperor Killer (1-46) * Kairek (1-45) * Killeramazon (14-38) * Shadowkillers (1-24) * Novakillers (24-46) Minor Deathkiller * Manmosukiller (1, 22) * Kumokiller (2-3, 22) * Wanikiller (2-3, 22) * Saikiller (4, 22) * Koumorikiller (5, 22) * Kamakirikiller (6, 22) * Kanikiller (7, 22) * Bakukiller (8, 22) * Kameronkiller (9, 22) * Samekiller (10, 22) * Shishikiller (11, 22) * Komorikiller (12, 22) * Takokiller (13, 22) * Hebikiller/Garagara Hebikiller (14-15, 22) * Hachikiller (16, 22) * Mogurakiller (17-19, 22) * Haekiller (18-19, 22) * Shirakansukiller (20, 22) * Yamarashikiller (21, 22) * Sasorikiller (22) * Tentochukiller (23) * Kabutomushikiller/Kuwagatamushikiller/Saihamushikiller/Kamikirimushikiller/Kamikirimushikiller (24-27) * Arumajirokiller (28-29) * Baisonkiller (31) * Yadokarikiller (32) * Zokiller (33) * Kamekiller (34) * Hagewashikiller (35-36) * Karasukiller (35-36) * Harinezumikiller (37) * Kitsunekiller (38) * Harimogurakiller (39) * Killersaurus-Rex (40-43) * Trcierakiller (40-42) * Killerdactyl (40-41) * Nekokiller/Kuro Nekokiller (44) * Doragonkiller (44-46) * Tonbokiller (Geneseishin Megarider The Movie: Heroes of Two Worlds) * Haienakiller (Geneseishin Megarider The Movie: Heroes of Two Worlds) * Irukakiller (Geneseishin Megarider The Movie: Heroes of Two Worlds) Episodes # Megarider has Appears # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #